


“糟糕”的夜晚

by tystel



Category: ArkNights
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 09:37:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18870568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tystel/pseuds/tystel
Summary: 失忆的博士记忆力最近明显不太好，比如他忘记了自己的发情期，以及用完了的抑制剂。





	1. Chapter 1

ABO设定，alpha阿米娅和Omega博士。

 

阿米娅最近的心情并不算多好。罗德岛的前进方向尚不明朗，愈演愈烈的整合运动和慢慢超出她掌控力量的黑色能量造成的结果，是阿米娅宿舍地板上逐渐增多的碎发。  
“幸好救回了博士。”阿米娅略带着欣慰的想着，“虽然博士失忆了，但是对工作的适应速度很快。”如果博士能不每天调侃自己的耳朵就更好了。“明明和暴行姐姐的耳朵差不多…”阿米娅小声的嘟囔着，动了动自己的耳朵。  
“是阿米娅啊，要来一点夜宵吗？”这个时候还在外面游荡的发出这种提问的，自然是安赛尔了。耳朵自然垂下来的男生略显温柔的笑着。“啊，谢谢，不用了。”阿米娅摆摆手，“博士休息了吗？”“我路过的时候还没有，似乎还在和天火小姐商量建设计划。若是要找博士的话现在应该没问题。”“好的，谢谢。”  
博士的办公室里，博士正在和天火商量训练室的使用计划以及基础设施的升级方案。“.……对，还有其他的基建材料和缺少的碳素组……”博士正说着安排，身体突然感觉稍稍的热了起来。“应该只是因为天火吧”博士暗自想着，抬起头对天火说：“那就麻烦你了。时间也不早了，早一点休息吧。”“好的，博士也请休息吧。”天火说完就走了出去。在办公室门口的阿米娅看到天火走了出来，打了个招呼便进了办公室。“阿米娅？这么晚了还有什么事吗。”博士端起已经有些凉的咖啡抿了一口，又低下头整理着桌上的文件。天火离开后热潮似乎并没有减弱的趋势，反而更强了。  
“博士，这是昨天的工作报告。”阿米娅把汇总好的工作报告放在了桌上，“咖啡如果可以最好还是少喝一点，凯尔希医生也说过了，您目前的身体状况并不好。”  
“只是工作稍稍有点多所以借着提神而已，身体方面没问题的。”博士翻阅着报告，不时的批注些什么。  
“博士，你的情绪…好像不太稳定？”阿米娅稍稍上前两步，空气里仿似飘着淡淡的迷迭香味。  
“稍微有一点…不舒服。”博士端起冷掉的咖啡喝完，冰冷的液体却没冷却掉从小腹处开始席卷的热潮，大脑乃至整个身体都有些混沌起来，下意识的蜷缩在了椅子里。  
空气里的迷迭香渐渐的浓烈了起来，“博士？”阿米娅试探性的叫了一声，她感觉这股迷迭香味充满了入侵性，她的大脑也快要跟着停摆了。跟着，空气里又添上了属于杉木的气息。  
“博士您…？”阿米娅下意识的走到了博士背后，不自觉的吞咽了下喉咙。  
“……是。”博士的声音压得很低，里面似乎隐藏着压抑不住的渴望。  
“那…抑制剂放在哪了我去帮您…”阿米娅压抑住alpha的本性，尽可能不过界的把博士抱到了床上。  
“已经…用完了。”可能是不稳定的作息规律导致了不稳定的发情期，本身甚至有点不把这件事放在心上的博士在上一次用掉最后一支抑制剂后并没有再去医疗部领。发情期时极度敏感的身体不停的叫嚣着，不由自主的在床单上一下下蹭着，皮肤也泛起了潮红，已经快要失去自我意识的博士无意识的用带着渴望的眼神看着阿米娅。  
阿米娅仿似被蛊惑一样，不由自主的伸出手轻轻抚摸着博士滚烫的脸庞。  
“…这里…”被情欲燃烧的博士终于失去了理智，抓起阿米娅的手往自己的身下带去。  
阿米娅的自制力在这个举动面前轻易的溃败，她翻身上床将博士压在了身下，低下头深深吻住了那个还在不断溢出低吟的嘴唇，强势的扫荡着温热的口腔，然后跟随本性狠狠的勾住了对方的小舌，用力的吮吸着。  
不够…还不够，欲望进一步的吞噬着博士的理智，这还不是他真正渴望的东西。双腿已经缠上了阿米娅的腰身，刻意的蹭着那个隔着一层布料的已经压抑了许久的腺体。  
阿米娅的身体颤抖了一下，飞快的褪下了衣物，高昂的腺体翘起，她低下头噬咬着博士的脖颈，双手飞快的脱，或者说半强制性的把身下人的下衣撕到了膝盖处。内裤已经完全湿透了，阿米娅拨开内裤，露出了躲在里面的，不断收缩抽搐着的肉穴，黏稠的爱液不断的从里面溢出，顺着腿根一直滴在了床单上。  
“博士，我要进去了。”阿米娅的腺体紧贴着穴口，挺起腰狠狠刺了进去。  
“啊……”像是终于解脱了一般，博士不禁发出一声惊叫，双手紧紧的环着阿米娅的脖子，在阿米娅脸上胡乱的吻着。潮热的内壁吮吸着腺体，“用力…阿米娅…”  
“好的，博士”阿米娅轻声说着，开始快速的抽送着，腺体在肉穴里进进出出，划过每一个敏感点，带出越来越多的爱液，两人的交合处愈发明显的发出淫靡的声音。阿米娅一点点的开拓着身下人的肉穴，腺体一次一次撞击着穴壁，直至最深处。  
“啊…啊…”被欲望操纵的博士挺起腰不断的迎合着，让对方的腺体能够进入的更深。阿米娅突兀的拔出了腺体，双手用力将已经瘫成一滩的人翻转过来，从背后再一次狠狠的进入。博士刚要有所抗议，就被席卷而来的快感冲昏了头脑，两臂支在床上尽力的配合身后人的冲击。  
“博士，喜欢吗？”阿米娅含着博士的耳朵问着，腰部的动作更加迅猛了起来。  
“喜欢…喜欢…再多一点…”博士哭喊着，肉穴颤抖着收缩着，紧紧的包裹着在里面的巨大腺体，内壁里的敏感点被不停的剐蹭着，蚀骨般的快感侵蚀了每一节神经末梢。紧接着，巨大的快感从他的身体内部迸发出来，阿米娅终于也在最深处释放出了滚烫的液体，腺体的根部成结卡在穴口处，堵住了两人满的几乎溢出的液体。博士无力的趴在了枕头上，身体还因为阿米娅时不时射出的滚烫的液体颤抖着，他有点羞耻的想要逃开，却被身后的人握住了腰。  
“博士，别乱动，会受伤的。”阿米娅的声音里带着些许隐忍。  
博士沉默下来，些许滚烫的液体又一次浇到了他的最深处，他忍不住又低声轻吟了一声。  
过了好一会，阿米娅才从博士的身体里缓缓退了出来，黏稠的液体登时涌了出来，顺着腿根一点点流下，“阿米娅…可以帮我拿杯水吗。”博士无力的翻过身坐了起来，揪过旁边的被子盖在了身上。  
“好的，博士。”阿米娅抓起丢在一旁的下衣穿上，站起身去拿水。博士轻声道谢后，接过水杯一饮而尽，洁白的脖颈仰了起来，在阿米娅眼里带着不由言说的性感。她下意识的吞了口唾沫，有些后悔刚刚没有标记…不，趁着发情期强行标记Omega无疑会被厌恶的，她不可以被博士厌恶，至少不能是现在。  
这真是最糟糕的一个夜了，博士喝完水捂着头想着，突然到访的发情期，和刚巧用完的抑制剂，以及正好在自己身旁的alpha。一直以来自己都靠着抑制剂度过发情期，第一次出篓子就变成了这样，他分出一只手轻轻揉着小腹，小腹到现在还涨着发痛。而更糟糕的是，一切都是他主动邀请了对方，对方只是遵从了本能而已。他下意识抬起头看了看阿米娅，阿米娅正坐在他面前，头微微低下，眼眸里闪烁着不安。  
“阿米娅…”博士清了清嗓子，“今晚的事，我们就当没有发生过吧。”  
这句话像一个重若千斤的铁锤，重重敲打在阿米娅躁动的心上。  
双方陷入了沉默。  
“时间…时间也不早了。”博士尽力找着话题，“阿米娅先回去休息吧，今晚的事我…”话还没说完，眼前的人已经又一次将他按在了身下。随之而来的是如野兽般入侵的杉木香味，身体被浓郁的信息素快速的调动了起来，无意识的回应着对方略带粗暴的吻。热潮再一次觉醒，迅速的弥漫了他的全身。他无力的推着身上的人，想抗拒对方的侵略。可平时略显弱小的身躯蕴含的力量，明显不是他现在的反抗的，少女的指尖寻访到了今天刚刚开拓的土地，博士忍不住低吟一声，理智如同在风暴中挣扎的小船一般，随时会沉没在这欲望的海里。  
“博士，我喜欢您。”阿米娅松开了博士的唇，轻柔的在他耳边说着，一只手轻轻摩挲着脖子后面的腺体，“非常喜欢您。”像是害怕不被相信似的，她轻声重复着。  
“先…不要标记我。”博士压抑着躁动的身体回答道，双手勾着阿米娅的脖子，主动吻了上去。这样子，让人怎么拒绝啊。他有些愤愤的想着。受到了鼓舞的阿米娅飞快的分开了他的双腿，腰身挺动着，与外表不符的粗壮凶器一路挤开紧致的肉壁，缓慢的抽送着。  
博士被这不急不慢的速度几乎要逼疯，“我要…我要…”“要什么？”阿米娅咬着他的耳朵问道。  
“要你…要阿米娅…”博士迷迷糊糊的回答着，回答到一半就又胡乱的吻着阿米娅的脸庞，笨拙的勾引着年轻的alpha。听到了想要的回答，阿米娅彻底失去了理智，疯狂的进攻着，身下人的求饶的话语淹没在了细碎的呻吟中，不知过了多久，甬道突然绞紧，阿米娅才在里面释放出了自己。  
“要洗干净…”博士有些无力的看着自己身下的一片狼藉，双腿还在微微的颤抖着。  
“我抱你去吧。”阿米娅俯身抱起了博士，眼里藏着得逞的狡黠笑意。  
略显狭窄的浴缸里，博士尽量蜷起身缩在一旁，好减少两个人的身体接触。然而阿米娅却伸出手把人又抱了回来，“博士一定很累了吧，让我来帮您洗吧。”  
“…你不要乱来。”博士捂着有些发烫的脸低声说着，“我好累。”  
“好。”阿米娅轻声说着，拿起一旁的洗浴用品轻轻的替他擦拭着身体，也许是运动的有些过度，博士在这种vip待遇下轻易的睡着了。  
阿米娅把人抱出浴缸，擦干净身体后又抱回了床上，自己也蜷进了博士的怀里。“博士，能这样在一起，哪怕只是我一厢情愿，也觉得，非常幸福。晚安啦，博士。”


	2. 博士，您在玩火。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我不管，我就是要日博士.jpg

翌日，清晨的闹钟刚响，阿米娅就飞快的关掉了闹钟，博士小声的嘟囔了几句，把头埋进了阿米娅的怀里。“博士？起床啦。”阿米娅低头吻了下怀中人的眼睑。“嗯…”博士下意识的回答道，被子从身上滑落，白皙的皮肤上还带着斑驳的红痕，“衣服在那边的衣柜里，…帮我拿一下。”  
“好。”阿米娅听话的下了床。衣柜就摆在一边靠墙放着，她打开衣柜找出两套制服，一套递给了博士。“没有时间去拿我的衣服了，今天就先穿博士的衣服了，可以吗？”少女略带着羞涩和博士说着，手上的动作倒是不慢，已经穿上了自己的贴身衣物，把外套披在了身上。  
“我有拒绝的余地吗？”博士有些费劲的穿上了衣物，下床时两腿一软险些摔倒，不由的剜了阿米娅一眼。  
“博士要不然还是申请休息吧？演习之类的有自律系统可以稍稍代替您指挥的。”阿米娅上前扶住了博士，“而且…发情期…”  
“还可以打阻断剂。”  
“阻断剂对身体很不好，更可况本身博士的身体就不好。”阿米娅反驳着。  
“…那就拜托你了，这两天…我会在办公室协助处理事务的。”沉默半晌，博士继续说着，“...接下来的几天…也麻烦你了。”  
“我很荣幸。”阿米娅如实说着，被恼羞成怒的博士赶出了自己的房间。“给我闭嘴！”哦，还收到了一句属于博士的小声低吼。  
罗德岛最近的工作很多，阿米娅之前就有所体会，但在今天这份体会更浓了一点，从博士房间出来后她就先去控制中枢找到楼层管理副手说了博士要休息的事情，然后在能天使有些促狭的笑意里快步去贸易站和制造站收取产物处理订单。  
“你说，是什么才让我们每天辛勤工作的博士请假了呢。”能天使带着一点坏笑和站在旁边的德克萨斯说着。德克萨斯忙着推开一旁拼命和自己捣乱的拉普兰德，过了半晌才张口说话，“阿米娅刚才身上带着其他人的味道。大概因为这样吧。”一边说着还不忘从随手带的pocky里带出一根叼进嘴里。一旁的拉普兰德眼神一亮，再一次扑了上来。“给我走开啊你这家伙——”一旁的能天使无奈的笑了笑，也不知道博士处于什么原因把她们三个放在了同一个贸易站，不过，有这么同伴的感觉，还很不错。  
阿米娅忙完了基建里的各项日常，又根据博士之后给她发过来的消息忙着带队用P.R.T.S.进行演习训练和货物运送，在作战的间隙一旁的暴行小声的和阿米娅搭着话。  
“阿米娅妹妹，今天博士怎么没来啊。我早上还给博士准备了卷心菜蔬菜沙拉来着。”暴行小声的嘟囔着，没有注意到一旁的阿米娅已经红了脸。  
“啊…博士只是身体不太舒服而已，而且这些任务都是我们能替博士分担的，所以我就自作主张让博士多休息一会啦。”  
“噢…”暴行若有所思的回答道，突然凑近阿米娅嗅了一下，“阿米娅今天身上的味道和平时不太一样呢…”  
阿米娅的身体突然僵硬了一下，还好暴行并没有根据这个继续把话题向下开展下去，而是开始约定今天晚上让阿米娅带着博士一起去吃她做的菜。阿米娅心思明显不在这个上，草草答应了几句完成了任务就飞快的朝博士办公室走去。  
办公室门虽然关着，但阿米娅用自己的权限打开了门，反手关上门后开始在办公室里寻找博士，奇怪的是博士并不在办公桌前，反而是还在床上缩成一小团，室内弥漫着淡淡的迷迭香味，“博士？”阿米娅走到床前，博士探出一点点头，呼吸有点粗重。  
“阿米娅？工作都完成了吗。”  
“是的，都按博士平时的习惯安排好了。”阿米娅一边回答着，一边把外套脱下放在了一边，慢慢爬上了床，“博士需要我帮您按摩一下吗？”  
“嗯…”博士脸色微红，“嘶——痛痛痛…”博士在阿米娅的手碰到自己的腰时忍不住叫出了声，本想今天坐着工作的他刚刚坐好就被酸痛的腰警告，无奈只能乖乖的躺在了这里。阿米娅放缓力气，用心的一点点舒缓着有些僵硬的肌肉。  
“嗯…”博士小声的用鼻音发出一声轻吟，过度劳累的肌肉得到了缓解，之前一个人待在房间里的不安感也明显的消失了，无意识的枕在自己的臂弯里，睡着了。  
“博士，有好一点吗…因为按摩我也没有学…”阿米娅的声音被博士轻声的嘟囔打断，阿米娅凑近博士的脸，博士因为沉睡而十分平静，肌肤透着淡淡的粉，呼吸因为趴着的睡姿而有些紧促。阿米娅小心翼翼的扶着他将他的身子翻转过来，平平的放在了床上，然后把他的外衣解了下来，只留下贴身的衬衣。阿米娅盯着博士的脸，半晌，她情不自禁的俯下身吻住了那双微微开合的唇，迷迭香的清香窜入了鼻端，腺体立刻抬起了头。  
“啊啊…”阿米娅有些狼狈的起身到一旁用清水拍了拍自己的发热的脸庞，真是太狼狈了，趁着别人熟睡偷亲别人甚至还这样了。真是…太糟糕了。阿米娅有点无奈的捂住了脸。  
“哈………”一旁的博士在被子里蜷成了一团，过于浓烈的信息素气味散发了出来，阿米娅急忙走了过来，“博士？又发热了吗？”阿米娅的声音里带着自己没察觉出的热切，博士有些窘迫的转过脸，那双碧绿色的眼眸里带着的火热，几乎要将他全身都燃烧起来。他的身体在渴望着眼前这个人，不，也许远不止身体，还有那所剩无几的理智，整个人都在渴望着，渴望着属于眼前那个人的爱抚。  
“阿米娅，帮帮我…”博士揪住了阿米娅的衣领，用力的把她向下拉着，然后把唇印上那个人的双唇，舌头在对方的口腔里拼命的吮吸着，仿佛一个在沙漠里长途跋涉后寻找水源的旅人。唇舌间激荡起水声，阿米娅继续向下探索着，一点点的啃噬着身下人的锁骨，双手轻轻揉捏着胸口的红豆，博士无力的伸出手想引导她继续向下，却被阿米娅分出一只手把两只手都抓在了手里，双唇沿着曲线一点点向下，伸出舌头一点点的挑逗着已经立起的红豆，满足的听着博士从口中不断溢出的呻吟。  
“博士，您知道吗，我很记仇的，比如这个。”阿米娅伸出手摸了摸博士的耳朵，腺体在穴口轻轻摩擦着，“以后博士还敢拿这个开玩笑吗？”阿米娅一边说着，腺体稍稍往里顶了顶。  
“唔…不敢了…嗯…给我…求求你。”博士断断续续的求着饶，双眼蓄满了眼泪，双手揪着阿米娅的上衣角哀求着，花穴已经是泥泞一片，阿米娅深吸一口气，腺体用力的顶了进去，紧致的穴壁瞬间吮吸住了粗硬的腺体。博士双手抱住了阿米娅的脖子，双眼迷离的吻着阿米娅的眼眸，不住的呻吟着。  
“博士，你知道吗，这个样子的你，太美味了。”阿米娅的声音里带上了浓浓的情欲，她伸出手扶起了博士，把博士抱在了怀里，借着腰部发力上下耸动着。  
“啊…太…这样太…深了。”博士不住地呻吟着。阿米娅单手环着博士的腰，先是亲着他头顶的发旋，随后亲吻着那人后颈的腺体，“可以吗？”阿米娅低声询问着，虽然有一点趁人之危的意味，可是她已经有些忍受不住了，她想彻底的标记身下这个人，向全世界宣布所有权，然后在每一个迷情的夜里狠狠的相拥，狠狠的结合。而不是像现在这样，趁着发情期像一个卑劣的小偷一样，窃取着丝毫温暖。  
仿似过了许久，又仿似只是瞬间，那个人低沉的声音响起，“好。”阿米娅迟疑了片刻，答应的太过自然反而让她有些迟疑。博士微微抬起臀部，转过身来直视着阿米娅的眼眸。“阿米娅，听着…我现在有自我理智，我说，可以。”  
“……博士，博士。”阿米娅有点受不了这样的对视，她狠狠一挺腰，骤然充实的快感击垮了博士好不容易恢复的理智，再一次陷进快感的浪潮。他夹着阿米娅的腰配合她的动作上下起伏着，尽可能的让对方能到达自己的最深处。阿米娅又一次抱起博士让他半跪在了床上，腺体从背后狠狠的进入，双手则是紧紧捏住了那副显得有些细瘦的腰身，小腹因为不断的冲击明显的凸起了一小块，阿米娅的眸色变得有些深邃，更加疯狂的进攻着，腺体径直顶到了生殖腔，博士的呻吟变得支离破碎，只剩下了些许不太连贯的拟声词。甬道不停的收缩着，阿米娅拼命的顶进了最深处，成结释放的时分，锐利的犬齿咬进了身下人敏感的腺体。  
“啊……”一股比之前还要强烈许多的快感席卷了全身，博士无力的倒下，只剩下臀部还高高翘着。身后人突然轻声笑了出来，博士有些没好气的问道，“你笑什么？”“没什么，只是之前暴行姐姐约了我们说要吃晚饭，我们也许要爽约了。”阿米娅贴着博士的耳朵，一边用牙慢慢磨着一边说着，“我抱你去清理一下吧。”话刚说完，完全没有给博士任何拒绝机会的，阿米娅一把抱起博士走进了浴室。  
博士被阿米娅抱着走进了浴缸里，一开始还在正经帮忙清理的手一步步向着敏感位置滑去，还有些恶劣的冲着怀里人的耳朵吹气，发情期敏感的身体根本忍受不住这种刺激，不过片刻博士便彻底瘫软在了阿米娅身上，面色潮红，在阿米娅把细长的手指伸进他腿间时甚至还配合的张开了双腿，将已经泛滥的私处送在了对方的手中。坚硬的腺体已经顶上了他的臀部，他有些难耐的蹭了蹭，如意的听到了身后阿米娅有些隐忍的低吟。  
“博士…您是在邀请我，对吗。”阿米娅双手发力把人抱起来转过身，对上了眼前人潮红的脸庞。  
博士喘息着，主动的扶起腺体，慢慢的坐了下去。眼眸里还带着雾气，望着阿米娅碧绿的眼眸，突然露出一抹得逞似的笑意，“是啊。嗯…”阿米娅抱着博士的腰轻轻抽动着，博士搭着她的肩迎合着，不时的发出两三声低吟。水波晃动的逐渐激烈起来，博士也从低吟改成了断断续续的呻吟，“唔…太深了…等等”博士趴在阿米娅肩上哀求着，却又一边索要着更多。  
阿米娅抱起博士从浴缸里站了起来，博士下意识的惊叫了一声，双腿缠在了阿米娅腰上，阿米娅抱着他把他放到了洗手台上，博士趴在了洗手台上，阿米娅从后面再一次进入。  
冰凉的洗手台给了博士不同的感官刺激，让他能更感受身后人的火热。阿米娅扶着博士抬起头，镜子里倒映出博士被欲望控制了的表情，博士有些羞耻的回头吻住了阿米娅，不想再看镜子里羞耻的场面，黏稠的液体却从两个人的交合处不断的涌出，一点点滴答在浴室的地上，整个浴室回荡着淫靡的水声。  
阿米娅狠狠的挺腰，撞击在了博士的最深处，博士高喊着达到了高潮。镜子的人整个眼眶都发着红，脸庞上还挂着生理性的泪水。  
“现在，好像博士更像兔子一样呢。”阿米娅低声取笑着他，更重的撞击起敏感的最深处。  
“啊…不要…不要了…”博士呻吟着求饶，穴壁却更紧的吮吸着腺体，敏感的肉穴只需冲击几下就从最深处喷出大量的液体，阿米娅亲吻着博士脖颈上的腺体，时不时用牙轻轻的咬一下，腰身持续的发着力，博士的呻吟声愈发沙哑，过多的高潮甚至让他的意识都模糊了起来。只能无意识的依靠在背后的人身上，被身后年轻而又精力旺盛的alpha一次次的更换着姿势，一次次的送上顶峰。  
“博士，您知道吗？”事后的阿米娅贴着博士的耳朵轻声说着，“兔子的发情期，是365天呢。”


End file.
